happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flame On You
Flame On You is a fan-made Happy Tree Friends episode. Plot The episode begins at the school. Cuddles, Petunia and Sarky are sitting in the chemistry class. Teachie plungs the Bunsen Burner into the power point. He tells his class to come over the teacher's desk. The pupils stand up and walk to the desk. Unfortunately Cuddles doesn't notices the cable on the floor and falls over it. Because of this he smashes his face into the Bunsen Burner. Within seconds his whole body is on fire. He begins to run hysterically through the room and sets everything on fire. Teachie gets to a phone on his desk to call the fire department. The scene cuts to the fire station where Lumpy sits at his desk. When the phone rings he accepts the call. Teachie clears him up about the situations while Sarky gets an fire extinguisherand tries to put the fire on Cuddles out. He douses the fire on Cuddles who chokes under the extinguishing foam. When the fire extinguisher gets empty Sarky throws it away angrily and accidentally hits Petunia on the head with it. Lumpy hears the mess in the background, grabs his helmet and rushes to the fire trucks. The firefighters Puffy and Eary follow him to the truck while Puffy laughs nervously. Lumpy turns the siren on and drives off. The scene changes back to the school where the firefighters arrive. Lumpy grabs the axe and gets into the building while Eary tries to extinguish the fire with a fire hose. Sarky tries to get ouf of the window puts is splattered against the wall by the water fountain. Teachie gives up on extinguishing the fire and is about to run out of the door. On the other side of the door stands Lumpy and is about to bash the door in with his axe as Teachie opens the door and gets his head vertically chopped in half. Lumpy screams in horror as the fire spreads and gets to a shelf full of chemicals wherefore the school explodes. Puffy hides behind the fire truck and lurkes around it's edge only to be impaled by the Bunsen Burner through the mouth. Lumpy crawls out of the collapsed building and spitting out a few teeth. Then he takes a deep breath and goes back under the wrecks. Soon he comes back with the corpse of Petunia and tries to revive her via heart massage much to Eary's wonder. The closing iris shows how he depressedly shakes the head and closes his eye lids. Moral: "Don't burn your opportunities for a temporary comfort!" Deaths #Cuddles chokes under the extinguishing foam. #Petunia is hit on the head by the fire extinguisher. #Sarky splatters against a wall by a water fountain. #Teachie's head is chopped vartically in half by Lumpy. #Puffy is impaled through the mouth a Bunsen Burner. Trivia *Teachie's death is similiar to Mime's death in See You Later, Elevator . Category:Fan Episodes Category:Redges' episodes Category:Season 102 Episodes